herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (X-Men Movies)
Wade Wilson (AKA: Deadpool) is the titular protagonist of the 2016 Marvel superhero comedy movie Deadpool and its sequel Deadpool 2 and will return in X-Force as one of the main protagonists and in Deadpool 3 again as the main protagonist. He is a mutate former mercenary and a intelligent, good hearted, determinated, altruistic, ironic and crafty superhero. He gained enhanced physical attributes and rapid cellular regeneration from an augmentation program. He is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds . Deadpool (2016) Wade Wilson is a former special forces operative who works as a mercenary in New York City. He meets escort Vanessa at a local bar and they become romantically attached. One year later, Wade proposes to her and she accepts, but he suddenly collapses. Wade is diagnosed with terminal cancer and though Vanessa remains by his side, he fears losing her. A recruiter from a secret program approaches Wade and offers him an experimental cure for his cancer. Although Wade initially refuses, he later decides to leave Vanessa and undergo the procedure. At a laboratory, Wade meets Ajax and Angel Dust, whom he instantly resents. Ajax injects Wade with a serum designed to awaken latent mutant genes, then have him subjected to weeks of torture to trigger the mutation without success. Wade discovers Ajax's real name, Francis Freeman, and makes fun of him. In response, Ajax straps Wade into an airtight chamber which raises and lowers the oxygen level to keep Wade constantly on the verge of asphyxiation. Ajax reveals to Wade their true purpose: to make super-powered slaves to be sold to wealthy customers. Several days later, Wade develops near-instant cell regeneration powers, which cures his cancer, but severely disfigures his face and skin. He escapes from the chamber and attacks Ajax, but relents when told that his disfigurement can be cured. Ajax subdues Wade, impales him with a rebar and leaves him in the burning laboratory. Wade attempts to reconnect with Vanessa, but then reconsiders this because of his appearance fearing that she'll see him as just a freak, and choosing not to go through the process of being rejected, keeps himself away from her. After consulting his best friend Weasel, Wade decides to hunt down Ajax and have his disfigurement cured. He becomes a masked vigilante, takes the alias "Deadpool", and moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al, played by actress Leslie Uggams. Following a string of leads, Deadpool tracks down Ajax to a convoy of cars on an expressway. He kills all the escorts, corners Ajax and demands a cure to his disfigurement. The confrontation is interrupted by two X-Men, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who have been trying to recruit Deadpool. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ajax escapes. Deadpool gets angry at Colossus because he intervened in the situation and allowed Ajax to escape, then punches Colossus but loses the battle. Colossus handcuffs himself to Deadpool and begins dragging him away. Deadpool cuts off his own hand and escapes. His hand regenerates overnight. Now knowing Wade is alive, Ajax goes to Weasel's bar and learns of Vanessa. Weasel calls Wade and tells him Vanessa is in danger. Wade goes to the bar she works at but, unable to face her, psyches himself up in the bathroom first. However, when he comes out, she is already kidnapped. Ajax and Angel Dust tell Deadpool to meet up with them on a decommissioned helicarrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard. While Colossus and Negasonic battle Angel Dust, Deadpool fights his way through Ajax's henchmen with one turning out to be his best friend Bob (who he first chats with, then knocks out, and continues to chat with Bob being unconscious as he drags away Bob's body to spell out Francis's name), and eventually engages Ajax in close combat. After Angel Dust knocks out Colossus, Negasonic uses her power to repel her, but accidentally destroys the equipment holding the helicarrier upright. As the helicarrier tips over, Colossus wakes up and takes Negasonic and Angel Dust to safety while Deadpool successfully saves Vanessa. Ajax, still alive, attacks Deadpool, but is subdued and reveals there is no cure for Wade's disfigurement. Deadpool screams in agony that there is no cure and pulls out his Colt 1908 Vest Pocket, placing it on top of Ajax's forehead. Colossus begins urging Deadpool to be a true hero and spare his enemy due to the fact that there are only "4 or 5 moments when you're a real hero", but Deadpool executes Ajax anyways. Wade turns to Vanessa, who removes his mask revealing his face. Vanessa is angered that Wade left her, but still loves him. She accepts him, and they reconcile by kissing. In a post-credits scene parodying Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Wade teases a sequel featuring Cable and tells the audience to clean up their trash. No Good Deed (short film) Taking place after the events of the 2016 feature film, Deadpool witnessed an elderly man being mugged by an armed robber in a similar way to Uncle Ben from the Spider-Man comics. Wade rushes to save the victim, though he refuses to do so without being in his costume, so he hurries to a phone booth and hurries to put on his red suit in there. It takes him nearly 70 seconds, then Deadpool leaps out of the phone booth, yells at Stan Lee to shut up and rushes into action, only to find the robber already shot the old guy dead and got away with his money. (Oddly enough, Deadpool was surprised to find the guy dead even though he did hear the gunshot) Deadpool regrets not saving him sooner, then lays down on the dead guy's body, ponders what was a phone booth doing on a street when everybody these days carry cell phones and proceeds to eat up the dead guy's ice cream. ''Deadpool 2 (2018) Two years after the first film, Deadpool is becomed a hero and a vigilant and is becomed more sensible despite he still have his sense of humor, he has been busy with several killings of criminals, bumping off several organized crime organizations. However, the final one, a Russian mob, he runs out on, late for his anniversary with Vanessa. He is chased by the leader's bodyguards as he runs and leaps through the window of Dopinder's taxi, who drives him home. Dopinder tells Wade he wishes to be a contract killer like him, inspired by him. Wade is more or less supportive of this, comparing it to Personality Deadpool is intelligent, good hearted, heroic, altruistic, ironic, crafty and determinate, he really cares for the people who he loves especially his girlfriend Vanessa and Russell despite he was a little scorbutic before becoming a hero and after his mutation. He also left his girlfriend Vanessa just so he can find a cure for his cancer that metastasized to his whole body, caring more about the quality of his relationship to Vanessa than preserving it, however he do that only for being insicure for his new aspect and when Vanessa accepts his new aspect the two completely reconciled and back togheter. Deadpool dislikes and aims to avoid paying money for anything, as he ditched the bill for Dopinder's taxi services and he didn't seem to even pay for the pizza that Jeremy provided him with. It also seems Deadpool doesn't even have any money and is flat broke since he doesn't have a job or income. While earlier animated and comic book counterparts of Deadpool depicted him as being rich from all the money he made as a mercenary and always looking for opportunities to get paid, here Ryan Reynolds-verse Deadpool sees no need for money seeing that he can get whatever he wants with his superpowers. Deadpool also enjoys chatting about pop culture, particularly movies and celebrities. Powers and Abilites Powers After Ajax' experimentations & relentless torture sessions, Wade also gained the following abilities: * '''Enhanced Strength:' Wilson's strength was augmented by Ajax's serum, causing him to be able to lift well-built human beings above his head, send Ajax flying through a wall by hitting him with a fire extinguisher. He was also able to block Ajax's physical attacks. * Enhanced Mobility: Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He also has hyper reflexes, being able to catch Ajax's axe and throw it back at him instantaneously. He can also perform complex parkour & acrobatic maneuvers with ease & without concentration. * Near-Instant Cell Regeneration: During his transformation, he was given regeneration abilities which are similar to Wolverine's regenerative healing factor, which allows him to regenerate from fatal wounds near-instantly. He is even capable of limb regeneration within an hour or less, however reattaching a limb takes mere seconds. Severe ballistic wounds take only a few seconds to heal completely. These accelerated healing powers are responsible for his near-immortality. * Enhanced Resilience: He can exert himself to peak capacity for several hours. He is also far more tougher than normal human, being able to take hits from beings like Ajax, who also has superhuman strength. He was also able to keep fighting, despite him having broken bones, hands & feet. However, he is not immune to pain. He was even able to hurt Angel Dust with his head, without being hurt himself. Abilities & Skills Wilson is an expert martial artist and sword fighter. * Very high intelligence: Wade have a really great intelligence which he can use for elaborate some great plans like killing Ajax so he can't continue to torture and transforms people in mutants, make the X-Force or ally with Cable but only talking with Russell and he understands rapidally the mechanism of Cable's dispositive for traveling in time, the collars who disactivate mutants's powers or the futuristic gun of Cable. * '''Swordsmanship Skills: '''Two swords ,which he can cut the enemies. * '''Weapons Expert: '''He knows everything on weapons. * '''Martial Artist and Firearm Skills: '''He is totally skilled warrior in martial arts and in firearms. Weaknesses * '''Brain Vulnerability: '''Ajax is shown stabbing a knife right into Deadpool's brain and it was able to make Deadpool unable to think clearly or continue battle, which proves that keeping a knife inside Deadpool's brain will slow down or even terminate his healing factor and therefore Deadpool actually is mortal to a knife in the brain. * '''Gluten Sensitivity: '''In the sequel, Deadpool claims he can't eat gluten despite his frequent mentions of chimichangas. Gallery deadpool-trailer-2.jpg Trivia *After the film's release, a feud broke out between Ryan Reynolds and Tim Miller over the direction of how the sequel movie should go. Reynolds spoke out against Miller for wanting to make the movie darker and more similar in tone to the other X-Men movies and not as light-hearted and comedic as the first one. Miller defended the sequel needed a different approach. Miller outright quit to avoid getting forcibly removed from the film by Reynolds and so Miller settled for different projects such as negotiating with James Cameron for Terminator 6. See also * Navigation Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Super Hero Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Athletic Category:Successful Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Military Category:Casanova Category:Titular Category:Arrogant Category:Ninjas Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Remorseful Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Destructive Category:Lazy Category:Extravagant Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Assassins Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Grey Zone Category:Humanoid Category:Fallen Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Controversial Category:Famous Category:Selfless